Currently, the installation methods of embedded remote control are in general complicated, and an embedded remote control is often fixed to a carrier platform by screws or special glue. Therefore, the installers need more stringent requirements to go through professional training before being able to perform such installations. It brings great challenges for the end customers who want to personalize product placement locations, and a little carelessness may cause damage to the carrier platform.
The disclosed foldable electronic device is directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.